From France to Japan
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: Okay, some of you have been asking for a story on how the Ham-hams meet Nina, so here it is. This tells about Nina's move and her meeting with the Ham-hams.


The white-furred, French hamster looked around her owner's almost empty room. All it had was a sleeping bad on the floor, and two suitcases. A moving van took everything two days earlier, to drop it off on a boat, to be transferred to _another _moving van to be taken to the new home.

She sighed and tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay here in Paris, France with her friends, Alejandra, Laine, Ruth, Jerry, and Zane. If one of her friends saw her, they would wonder why she was crying. She's a happy, friendly hamster that's all smiles.

She hadn't told them yet. She knew it would break their hearts to find out she was moving to Tokyo, Japan. That's thousands of miles away. The sounds of her friends arguing made her look out of the window. Jerry and Zane were at it again. Always fighting for her, for her love. She smiles sadly, thinking in two days she'll never hear them argue ever again.

"I'm telling you, Jerry, Nina has not been sad lately because she can't find the words to tell you she loves you!" She heard Zane yell. Nina laughed bitterly. _Oh no, zat's not ze veason Nina's sad. _She thought. _She sad because she's moving and doesn't have enough courage to tell you zat she's moving._ "Hey, Nina! Come on! Let's go!_ Dépèche toi_!" Laine shouted. Silently, Nina got out of her cage and jumped on a tree branch, and climbed down.

"Hi Nina!" Ruth said, smiling shyly. Nina had to bit her lip to keep from saying, "Oh, Ruth, I'm going to miss your shyness!" She couldn't stop the tears that weld up in her eyes. "Nina, what's wrong?" Alejandra asked. "I'm moving!" Nina cried out. "Moving?" "But you can't leave!" "How long have you been keeping this from us, Nina?" That was Alejandra, yelling over the other's voices.

Nina shrank back and murmured, "Oh, about a month or two." "WHAT!" Laine yelled, "YOU KEPT THIS FROM US FOR A MONTH? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO FAITHFUL FRIENDS?" Nina was angry now, not sad.** "**Tell me, _Laine,_ vould you vant to hurt you friends by telling zem your moving thousands of miles away because your owner's parents are spreading their stupid pet shop from France to Japan?" She shrieked, spitting Laine's name out like it tasted bad.

Ruth burst into tears. Laine and Nina whipped their heads towards her. "OH SHUT UP!" They yelled. "Nina, Laine calm down." Alejandra said calmly. Laine resisted the urge to punch both Nina and Alejandra in the face. "Don't even think about it." Nina whispered fiercely, knowing _exactly _what she was thinking.

Alejandra opened her arms toward Laine and Nina, and they knew exactly what to do. They hugged her, and for the second time that day, Ruth and Nina burst into tears.

"I don't vant to leave you!" Nina wailed, "I von't know anybody, and I have to meet my twin!" Zane looked at her. "Nina, your telling us you have a twin?" He said, looking back from his twin sister, Laine, to Nina. Nina nodded. "Carrie told me her cousin's hamster in my twin, and we'll be meeting as soon as we get to Japan." Nina said.

Jerry scratched his red head. "When are you moving?" He asked. "In two days." Nina said, unable to meet his eyes. "You're leaving us in two days?" Zane said. Nina nodded and everyone silently gathered around her and gave her a hug.

TWO DAYS LATER

Nina looked out her cage. Laine and everybody were waving to her, from the windowpane. Tears filled her eyes. "Bye you guys! I'll miss you!" She called out. "We love you, Nina!" They shouted said. "Bye!" Nina said as the taxi started pulling away. She waved until her friends were out of sight. "Carrie, get the cage out of the window." Carrie's mom, Mrs. Angel, said sharply. Nina slept during most of the plane ride, but woke up when she thought she heard a growl. She got out of her cage and walked around the plane where they put the cargo. She saw no other hamsters.

Something sliding made her look up. A cat carrier was about to ram into her! Quickly, she jumped out of the way. This was like something out of a movie, except no handsome hamster rescued her before she could get squashed or something. She went back to her cage. She thought about Japan. Were there hamsters she could hang out with? Nina hoped her twin had some friends she could get to know. Who knows, maybe she could even find a boyham. That made her smile. She wasn't in love with Jerry or Zane, but now that she thought of it, moving to Japan might help her find someone.

Just thinking about Jerry and Zane made her sad, all those years of them chasing after her, now they can't do that anymore, now that she was gone, now all they have left of her was the impression she left on them.

She lay down in her cage, thinking she was prepared to take on Japan. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, Carrie was holding her cage as they stared up at a mansion. "Wow." Nina said under her breath. "Carrie!" a voice shouted happily. "Maria!" Carrie said, running to a girl with long brown hair. On the girls shoulder, there was a small white hamster. Nina gulped. Was this the famous twin Carrie told her so much about? Immediately she wanted to run, run away from her twin back to the safety of her friends in France.

"Is that Bijou? Wow, it's been a long time since I last saw her!" Carrie said. Maria smiled. "What about Nina? Don't you think it's time she meet her twin sister? We never introduced them, after all.' She said. Carrie got Nina out of her cage. "Imagine what they're thinking right now. I can't believe they never knew each other. I guess it's our fault, not getting them together when we could." She said, holding Nina out. Maria did the same to Bijou.

The sisters looked at each other critically. _It's like looking into a mirror, _Bijou thought. _Except her ribbons are lavender colored. _Nina didn't know what to think, about her sister. "Come on Carrie, my friends want to meet you." Maria said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, but I got to tell my parents." Her cousin replied.

"Mom!" Carrie called.

"Yes, honey?" Mrs. Angel said, coming out of their new house.

"Can I go with Maria to meet her friends?"

Mrs. Angel hesitated. "But you need to tell the movers where you want your stuff, you still need to chose what room you want and where are you going to keep Nina?"

Maria spoke up, "She could put Nina in my house, Aunt Haley."

"Oh all right, but don't take to long!"

"Thanks mom! Bye!"

After the girls put the hamsters in Maria's room, they left to Laura's. "Um, Nina is it?" Bijou asked. Nina nodded. Bijou cleared her throat. "Well, I vant you to meet my friends." She said. Again Nina nodded. On the way to the clubhouse Bijou couldn't help thinking that her sister seemed a little weird.

_Maybe she's just shy…_

Bijou stopped at the door to the clubhouse. "This is it!" She said to her silent twin. She opened the door. "Hamha, Bijou!" Everyone said. She smiled and said, "I vant you to meet my twin zizter, Nina." Nina forced a small smile as she looked around the clubhouse. A brown hamster with squinty eyes came up to her. "In honor of the new ham-ham, I'm going to sing a song." He announced.

"NO HOWDY!" Everybody shouted, making Nina jump back. Howdy ignored them and started singing:

Your the new ham-ham  
>Here's the rub<br>gotta pay high fee if  
>you want to join the club<p>

Your a new ham-ham  
>Watch me dance<br>you can all see  
>my underpants!<p>

A wide smile spread across Nina's face and she burst out laughing as everybody groaned. Everybody looked at her in shock. "Hey, she found that funny! Finally!" Howdy said. Nina giggled. "Your funny." She said to him

"Thanks! See, Dexter, everybody doesn't hate my jokes!" Howdy said to Dexter. "You're not a bad singer, either, but you were a little off-key." Nina continued. A sweat drop appeared on Howdy's forehead.

"Off-key?" He repeated. Nina nodded. "I take singing very seriously, since I vant to be a singer vun day." She said, smiling as she imagined herself singing on a stage in front of thousands of hamsters.

_I'm her sister, and she's sharing her dreams with Howdy? _Bijou thought. "So you can talk." Bijou found herself saying. Nina cocked her head at her sister curiously. "Of course I can talk!" She said. "Well you veren't talking on the vay here!" Bijou snapped.

Nina felt like she was having an argument with Laine, and knew that soon enough her sister will say something to push her over the edge. "Bijou, please, I was just thinking about the friends I left behind in France on the way over here." Nina said with a sigh. Immediately her sister softens.

"What were they like, your friends, I mean?" Bijou asked. Nina's face lit up. "They were great! Even though my friend Laine and I would argue every once in a vhile. One of my friends, Ruth, vas really shy, and my best friend, Alejandra vas very calm. My two other friends, Jerry and Zane, would always fight over a girl."

"That sounds familiar." Dexter said, looking at Howdy. "Whom would they fight over?" Nina felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks. "Me." She murmured. "You?" Bijou repeated. Nina nodded and looked away.

She was starting to miss France again. "Hey, what did I miss?" Stan said, coming through the door. Nina looked at him. He looked familiar. She kept looking at him until a name registered in her head.

"Stan." His name escaped her lips. "Yeah?" He said, turning to her. "Hey Bijou, did you change your ribbons?" He asked. Sandy rolled her eyes. " Like, that's not Bijou, Stan. That's her twin!"

Stan looked at Nina and Bijou, who he finally spotted, closely, as if trying to find a difference between them. Finally, he gave up. "What's your name?" He asked. "Come on Stan." She squeaked out, "Come on Stan, you know me."

_No it can't be… She should be in Paris, not here. _Stan thought. "How come you're here, Nina?" He replied bluntly. Nina smirked. "Stan, is zat ze vay to treat a old friend?" She asked, with mock shock.

Stan's face relaxed into a grin. "It's good to see you again, Nina. But the next time you come here to haunt me, send me a warning first." He said. Nina giggled.

"Wait, back up a minute. How do you guys know each other?" Boss asked. Nina looked at Stan and giggled. "You tell him." She said. Their siblings leaned forward, interested in how they know each other.

"Well, to make it short, Noel and I went to France two years ago, and I met Nina and her friends." Stan said. "Too short. You forgot vun important detail." Nina said. Stan frowned.

"What's that?"

"You forgot to mention we fell in love but had to separate." Nina said, her face serious and sad. "WHAT?" The girls exclaimed. Nina's face broke out into a grin. "Just kidding. He forgot to mention we became best friends." She said.

The girls sighed disappointedly. They were hoping for romance, not a joke. Stan rolled his eyes. "Hey, Nina." He said, "Do you still sing?" Nina lowered her eyes and ducked her head, which Stan thought was cute.

"Yes." She whispered, knowing what he was going to ask. "Can you sing for me? It's been a long time since I last heard you sing." He asked. Nina shifted from one foot to another. "Never mind Nina, you don't have to." He said.

"No, it's okay, Stan I'll do it." She said, pretending not to notice everyone staring at her. _Vat am I getting myself into? I don't know zese people. I don't vant to sing in front of zem. But if it's for Stan…_

Nina thought for a minute, a list of every song she knew running there her head. Finally, she settled on a song she thought Stan knew and might join in on it.

_[Nina] There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's _

_Bringing me out the dark_

_**Just like she thought, Stan knew the song and joined in.**_

_[Stan] Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay_

_Your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's _

_Bringing me out the dark _

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we_

_Almost had it all the scars of_

_Your loves leave me breathless I can't help feeling_

_[Both] We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hands_

_And you played it to the beat_

_[Nina] Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard on you and it's_

_Gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your _

_Despair make a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_[Stan] The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we_

_Almost had it all the scars of_

_Your loves leave me breathless I can't help feeling_

_[Both] We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hands_

_And you played it to the beat_

_Could have had it all_

_Rolling in the Deep_

_You had my heart inside your had_

_But you played it [Stan] with a beating_

_Through your soul through every open door_

_[Nina] Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_[Stan] Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_[Nina] You'll pay me back in kind_

_And reap just what you've sown_

_[Both] Yeah we could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_You could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it you played it_

_You played it to the_

_Beat_

She grinned at her friend as everybody applauded wildly. Maybe living in Japan won't be all that bad.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Well this is not an oneshot like I usually write, but it's going to be at least three chapters to show you guys/girls how Nina adapted (Is that the right word?) to the ham-hams and how they adapted to her. I didn't think it would take me this long to write the chapter. I started writing like about to weeks ago. **


End file.
